homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zeta Session
THE ZETA SESSION is the session acting The Omega Session's legacy. There will be 8 humans and 10 trolls. Other species participating is currently unknown. Characters Humans *Jakey Liddell lewisCarroll *Elton Summers zipityDooda *Dexter Diamond segwayKlingon *Ashlynn Faye heatedAdventurer *Zoe Bishop uprisingDarkness *Kento Ketvan doctorStabbert Trolls *Cochin Bonbsa boomstickThunder *Wanda Willows *Sakuya Pinoki *Skaahn Pakkan awkwardWeaponsholder *Kawaii Desune Episode 1 -A new beginning- Jimmy Cole: Insert disc two. > A young lady stands alone on a hill. She has been waiting for over a week for SOMETHING IMPORTANT to happen, and she hopes that it will happen TODAY. Her eyes are fixed on the sky. What is her name? >Enter Name. HAIRY MCSTINKBOMB She's clearly not impressed with your choice in naming. Try again. ASHLYNN FAYE A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of November, 2013, is the date scheduled for the launch of a highly exclusive playtesting experience for a much anticipated game. The young man is expecting to find this game in his mailbox today. He is expecting the game to be enclosed in a pair of envelopes, and printed on these envelopes, he is expecting to find his name! What do you suppose the name on the envelopes will be? >Enter Name. You there, with the naming device: Get off my planet. Try again. Examine room. Your name is Elton. As it happens, your birthday was LAST WEEK. That doesn't matter, though, because the game is released today. You enjoy SWORDPLAY, CARTOONING, CASUAL GAMING, and are a huge fan of everything DISNEY. What will you do while you wait for the post? Stare long and hard at the clock, awaiting 1:30. You proceed to stare at the clock. The time is now 8:52. Next. Elton is staring at the clock. Special note: PB is going to try to make ALL the panels himself. All of them. Next. This was a stupid idea. Go downstairs to grab some eyedrops, greeting you family as you go. You walk down the stairs, eyes watering. You greet your mom, dad, and brother respectively as you walk past the open doors to their rooms. Well, actually, you're bro is still asleep. Teenagers. Once they're sixteen they spend all day sleeping. You step into the downstairs bathroom, grabbing the eyedrops and applying them. What now? Turn on game system. Ah, the Nintendo Wii. So many things happened to this living room thanks to it. Family bonds made stronger. Friendships broken by petty arguments about which character you wanted to use on Mario Party. You actually don't feel like messing with it now, but it's a nice bit of time-wasting to think about it. You actually find it sort of funny it isn't a Wii U now. Your dad is tech crazy, and updates everything in the house as soon as it comes out, even if he never uses it. Doorbell: Ring. Ohmygod, Sburb is here, Sburb is here, Sburb is here! Damn, you can be really childish sometimes. Answer door. ELTON: Hello? DELIVERY MAN: I'm looking for Arthur Summers on the delivery of his Wii U? Oh. Guess your dad did order a Wii U. Go get your dad. That's going to be very difficult. Your dad always has his eyes glued to whatever "technological advancement" he has in the garage. Dude needs a hobby. Elton: Enter garage. Elton is walking into the garage, where his dad is kneeling next to a large power saw. ELTON: *ahem*, Hey, Dad. What'cha up to? FATHER: Trying to figure out why this isn't turning on when I plug it in. Elton: Assist your parental unit. Panel: Elton flips an on/off switch between setting several times. > FATHER: Whoops. Didn't see that. FATHER: What's on your mind, son? ELTON: I was just coming to tell you that the Wii U you ordered came. FATHER: Hmm? Ah, yes, the Wii U. (i can't believe elton saw that! it was supposed to be a surprise!) ELTON: Uh, dad? The delivery guy is still waiting for you to sign for it. FATHER: Alright, I'll go sign... Elton: Follow parental unit to the front door. The delivery man hands him the clipboard. DELIVERY MAN: I'll just need you to sign here and here. FATHER: No problemo. ELTON: (ugh, I wish this was the Sburb...) DELIVERY MAN: Thank you and have a nice day. Elton: Slink upstairs before your dad can ask you to help him install the cursed device. You do so gladly, too irritated to want to work. Message a friend. You sit down at your computer, opening Pesterchum. zippityDooda ZD began pestering lewisCarroll LC at 10:15 AM. ZD: hey man LC: oh my god you're awake at this hour LC: why so early ZD: sburb was supposed to come today LC: hey guess what today is. ZD: what? LC: my birthday! And I'm also going to get the game. ZD: did you check your mail yet? LC: no not really... I've been too busy SLEEPING. LC: cya later bro. my mom's calling for me. ZD: bye man. zippityDooda ZD ceased pestering lewisCarroll LC at 10:19 AM. Big whoop. Elton: Take a peek out your window. It looks as though the mailman with your Sburb still hasn't come yet. > It appears that someone is pestering you. Elton: Answer Chum. LewisCarroll: Reveal yourself. Your name is JAKE LIDDELL, but you prefer JAKEY. You have a love of METAL MUSIC, and are good enough to perform for your friends from time to time. Compensation, adequate. It is a chilly autumn morning. You are feeling particularly hard-boiled today. What will you do? Jakey: Pick up your guitar and shred some metal. You pick up YOUR LAPTOP and attempt to shred metal with it, but YOUR LAPTOP is not an instrument. You feel like a great fool. Besides, you left the guitar in the living room. Jakey: Head downstairs. PANEL: Jakey is visible inside his window. The camera zooms out to reveal a house that's rather smallish by Homestuck standards. Downstairs? What downstairs? Jakey: Head to the living room. Ah, yes. This is a homely little spot, with a comfortable couch, a TV and an XBOX, numerous REMOTES, TOYS, and OTHER USEFUL ARTIFACTS all within arms reach. Okay, you admit it, it's kind of a dump. Jakey: Log on to Xbox Live, there are noobs to be rescued! You would do that, but the XBOX is missing several components, notably a POWER CHORD! If you want to use it, you'll have to go through extended useless shenanigans! > Jake peers under the TV stand. Or, of course, you could just look under the TV stand. Jakey: Plug in the Xbox. Done. > doctorStabbert DS began pestering lewisCarroll LC at 10:25 AM. DS: Hey man. How's it hanging? LC: Eeh, LC: I'm alright. LC: Waiting for a friend to receive a game so we can try playing it. LC: Sup? DS: Nothing much. DS: Just rewatching Soul Eater for like the seventh time. DS: Oh my god, dude, guess what came in the mail!!! Category:Sessions Category:The Zeta Session